User blog:Sclera1/Dr. Robotnik (Sonic the Comic)
This article is about the Sonic the Comic incarnation of the character. For other versions, see Dr. Eggman, Dr. Robotnik (other media) or Dr. Robotnik (TV series & Archie comic). Origin The Sonic the Comic continuity originates with a short "official" storyline created by Sega of America for the original 16-bit game, which was then expanded upon by the book, Stay Sonic. The original tale was revamped even further by the enduring Sonic the Comic series by Egmont Fleetway, as well as some other UK novels.http://groups.yahoo.com/group/sonicthecomic/message/13738 Yahoo! Groups Although his goals and actions were always evil, this incarnation of Robotnik often showed many foibles, such as in early issues replacing the "ex" in words with "eggs" (e.g. "eggs-actly"), and acts of pettiness such as having his robots attack places he already rules just to show that he can. Originally, he was Doctor Ovi Kintobor, a kindly scientist from Earth who, through unexplained means, accidentally wound up stranded on Mobius. Setting up an underground laboratory in the Emerald Hill Zone, Kintobor resolved that he would make the peaceful Mobius a true paradise by literally eradicating the negative energy from it. Using a machine he named the Retro-Orbital Chaos Compressor (ROCC) (formed of many purifying golden rings), he slowly gathered all the negative energy on Mobius, and, requiring a vessel to contain it, acquired six of the mysterious Chaos Emeralds to finish the job. It was then that an inquisitive young brown hedgehog named Sonic came tumbling into his lab. Kintobor quickly became friends with Sonic, and helped him to advance his speed (although accidentally turning him blue in the process). Sonic used his new speed to help search for the Grey Emerald, which was said to serve as a "control Emerald" and which would stabilize the energy transfer. Their efforts were in vain, but Kintobor eventually apparently discovered a way to complete the transfer without the seventh emerald. Before the process was initiated, they decided to have lunch, but found only one rotten egg. With the egg in his hand, Kintobor went back to the ROCC--and tripped on a cable. The ROCC exploded, bathing Kintobor - and the egg - in Chaos Energy. Overloaded with "pure evil energy", he transformed into the demented Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Conquest of Mobius After two attempts to take over Mobius, as chronicled in the first two Sonic the Hedgehog video games, Robotnik employed a different tack, taking control of a portion of the weird alternate dimension known as the Special Zone and establishing a fortress there. Putting the sentient energy-field known as the Omni-Viewer under his control, Robotnik had his pawn transport Sonic and a group of his friends six months into Mobius's future.Sonic the Comic #8 During their absence, Robotnik's forces overran the planet and Sonic returned to find Robotnik now had unquestioned control of Mobius.Sonic the Comic #9 Recommended by his image consultants to try a new look, Robotnik abandoned his traditional game-based appearance by enclosing himself in a gigantic egg, from which he "hatched" in a new body based on his AoStH incarnation.Sonic the Comic #22 Galvanised into more aggressive action by this transformation, Robotnik and his lackey Grimer poured his time into "Project: Metallix" which bore fruit with Metal Sonic, who derived power from a cyberformed Miracle Planet.Sonic the Comic #28 Myriad schemes, robots and technology ensued in his constant war with Sonic. Robotnik's goal always remained to acquire the reality-warping power of the Chaos Emeralds for his own, and he was offered his chance when a mechanical failure on his orbital Death Egg satellite caused the craft, with him aboard, to plummet out of the sky. Before impacting with Mobius, however, the spacecraft landed on the legendary Floating Island, where Robotnik encountered Knuckles the Echidna. Convincing him that Sonic had stolen the Chaos Emeralds, Robotnik allowed himself to be captured by the Freedom Fighters, allowing Knuckles to follow him to their base, where they ransomed Porker Lewis to acquire the ancient gems.Sonic the Comic #35 Returning to the Floating Island, Knuckles, using a device of Robotnik's that would take the place of the Grey Emerald, reintegrated Sonic's six emeralds with the six kept on the island. Using his device to seize control of the chaos energy, Robotnik grew to giant size and performed such feats as turning Tails to glass, before Knuckles revealed he would secretly had the Grey Emerald all along and depowered Robotnik.Sonic the Comic #36 Smarting after this defeat, Robotnik's first action was to return to the Freedom Fighters' base with an army of Badniks and destroy it, forcing Sonic and his team into operating out of a mobile headquarters. The Death Egg, however, remained on the Floating Island, and Robotnik soon returned there to supervise its repair, arranging for a new model of Metallix to steal the Master Emerald to power the deadly device.Sonic the Comic #49 With the Death Egg active, Robotnik was poised to unleash its death ray upon the Emerald Hill Zone before Knuckles activated ancient weaponry on the floating island and crippled the ship. Invading it and stealing the Master Emerald, Sonic went up against Robotnik in a suit of armour, eventually sending him toppling back to Mobius.Sonic the Comic #53 Enraged by the idignity, Robotnik vowed vengeance, moving his base of operations out of the Special Zone and into "Citadel Robotnik" in the Metropolis Zone, but he found himself unable to exact his revenge on the Emerald Hill folk, as they had been secretly moved into seclusion on the Floating Island.Sonic the Comic #57 Coincidentally, Robotnik's next two greatest opponents were not the Freedom Fighters, but his own renegade creations. Using a copy of the Omni-Viewer, the rebellious Brotherhood of Metallix altered the timeline so that Kintobor never became Robotnik and took over Mobius, necessitating that Sonic restore the natural order of things (meaning that, in turn, Sonic was actually responsible for creating Robotnik).Sonic the Comic #71 Subsequently, Commander Brutus, a Badnik trooper that Robotnik programmed with a copy of his own brain patterns, constructed his own army and invaded the Metropolis Zone, having acquired Robotnik's ambition for conquest. On the verge of defeat and his Badniks overrun, Robotnik faced his mental twin down in combat armour, spraying him with liquid nitrogen and shattering his body. He then took control of Brutus' Badnik army and taunted Mobius with his continued reign.Sonic the Comic #82 Downfall and Omnipotence A chain of seeming good fortune for Robotnik ultimately led to his downfall when he discovered that Sonic had become stranded in the Special Zone. Encountering the fatally wounded echidna Doctor Zachary, who had fallen from the Floating Island in battle with Knuckles, Robotnik restored him with cybernetic components and learned the Emerald Hill folk were hiding on the Island. Striking while Knuckles was absent, Robotnik and Zachary used the hapless Emerald Hillers to create a giant biological computer.Sonic the Comic #98 Seconds before he was able to activate the grotesque device, however, a massive electro-magnetic pulse - created by Super Sonic - swept across the planet, utterly destroying his robots and computer systems. Left utterly defenseless, Robotnik was captured by the returned Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, and although he was liberated by Grimer and went into hiding, he had firmly been toppled as ruler of the planet.Sonic the Comic #100 Long having planned to investigate the mysterious Flickies Island, Robotnik used his fall from power as a chance to finally explore the island. He discovered that the Flicky birds which populated it came from another dimension via a Mobius Ring, and that the Flickies made excellent organic batteries for new Badniks. However, as a result of tampering with the Mobius Ring, Robotnik was abducted by the alien Drakon Empire and brought through the ring to their homeworld.Sonic the Comic #106 Ever the entrepreneur, he struck a deal with the aliens, arranging for Sonic to be placed into trial by combat against his new Metallix model; in return, Robotnik would help Emperor Ko-Dorr find the Chaos Emeralds. Triumphing over his robot opponent, Sonic was pronounced innocent.Sonic the Comic #111 Robotnik was left at something of a loose end, conducting a series of random (and easily beaten) Badnik attacks on Mobius from his Flickies Island base, while trying to manipulate the Drakons by feigning ignorance of the Emeralds' location and encouraging them to go after Sonic. He then arranged a complicated double-cross where Grimer pretended to defect to the Drakons' side and reveal the location of the Emeralds to them. Once the Drakons had taken out all of the Island's defences, Grimer teleported them back to Drak and Robotnik was able to finally take control of the jewels in their full-power state. The sheer energy apparently proved too much for his body to contain, however, as he was transformed into a crystal statue.Sonic the Comic #125 This was, however, soon revealed to be a chrysalis stage as Robotnik's body adapted to the immense energies it now contained. Once this was done, Robotnik used his new power to put Sonic through a myriad of torments (altering the timeline so Sonic never existed and showing him the Mobius that would have existed without him, resurrecting several of Sonic's most powerful foes, pitting Sonic against an evil Knuckles, stripping the hedgehog of his speed, and finally showing him that he was destined to grow old and still never defeat Robotnik). Despite all of this, Sonic declares that he will fight Robotnik to the end and never give up, and then manipulates the doctor's ego, taunting him into restoring his speed and Knuckles' memories of the original timeline by telling him that Robotnik had done so because he was scared of losing. With the echidna's aid, Sonic drained the emerald power from Robotnik's body with the Grey Emerald. Everything that Robotnik did previously reversed itself, and, barely able to exist without the power, Robotnik shrank into nothingness.Sonic the Comic #130 Shanazar He ended up in a sub-atomic universe on the planet Shanazar, and reverted back into Kintobor (presumably due to the energy drain). Found by inhabitants of Shanazar City, Kintobor was brought before Princess Kupacious, who made him her grand vizier and he began bringing technological improvements to the city.Sonic the Comic #150 Finding that he was beginning to turn back into Robotnik, Kintobor quickly formulated an elixir that held off the transformation. Sonic, Grimer and Nack the Weasel arrived in Shanazar in pursuit of him, the latter two being arrested, and Sonic and Kintobor were sent on a mission to the Mystic Mountain. Unfortunately the elixir's effects wore off, and he became Doctor Robotnik once again.Sonic the Comic #152 (Nigel Kitching proposed using this as a way of bringing in the "Dr Eggman" design for Robotnik,Yahoo! Groups but this did not go through) Retaining his position as vizier, Robotnik had a court magician wipe Sonic's mind of the memory of the device he had used to come to Shanazar, so, while Sonic went on the run, Robotnik and Grimer fashion the device into a machine which would fused Mobius and Shanazar into one composite world.Sonic the Comic #164 Intending to protect himself from any harmful effects with a magic gem so that he might emerge as the ruler of the combined planet, Robotnik was thwarted when Princess Kupacious, turned into a frog by more magic, stole the gem for herself. Regardless, the scheme amounted to nothing when Mobius and Shanazar fused without any ill effects.Sonic the Comic #165 Insanity Confronted by Amy Rose with the possibility that his own evil methodology had been self-defeating, Robotnik began a dark, downward spiral. Tiring of his long-running war with Sonic, he decided that it was time to bring the game to an end - no longer would he strive to conquer Mobius, but instead, he would destroy it outright. A chance encounter with the robotic alien race the Plax gave Robotnik the opportunity he desired; mistaken by the Plax for a spiritual leader, the "Great Destroyer," that their legends spoke of, Robotnik used their technology to drain the "living" energy from both Mobius and its sister world, Earth, forcing both planets into total ecological collapse. Once again, Robotnik's own evil ways proved to be his undoing when the renegade super-badnik he had created, Shortfuse the Cybernik, wired himself into the energy-transfer machine and used it to undo the damage to the planets.Sonic the Comic #174 Having been caught in a cave-in as his base collapsed around him following this confrontation, Robotnik reached his lowest point. Not rising from his chair, or even eating, for days on end, a suicidal depression overcame the former dictator. Desperate to snap his master out of his grim state, Grimer unearthed a container holding a creature made of living chaos that Robotnik had discovered years before, and unleashed it upon the Freedom Fighters. Unaware - but soon informed by Robotnik - that he was unable to control the Chaos creature, Grimer thought that he had succeeded as Robotnik's interest in watching the battles between Sonic and the monster grew. When Chaos targeted the Chaos Emeralds and Knuckles reacted by scattering them across Mobius, Robotnik went into action, gathering the emeralds at his fortress in the mountains, drawing Chaos and the Freedom Fighters there. Grimer was shocked, however, when he discovered that this was not part of some grand plan by Robotnik — the crazed villain had, in actuality, drawn his enemies there so that they might all die together as Chaos absorbed the emeralds. But Robotnik was denied even the embrace of oblivion when Super Sonic arrived to absorb Chaos's energies into his own body, and then be re-integrated back together with Sonic.Sonic the Comic #184 Sonic the Comic - Online The fan-made continuation of Sonic the Comic (viewed by some as "unofficially official", due to its endorsement by some of the creators of STC) has furthered the story of Robotnik, who had completely lost his mind, and was left a drooling maniac. Deemed to be too insane to stand trial, he was locked away in an asylum where he remained deathly silent, never eating or sleeping. Liberated from imprisonment by Doctor Zachary, Robotnik became part of his criminal "Syndicate" who unleashed the artificial lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog - who was grimly loyal to Robotnik. After his battle with Sonic aboard Robotnik's Death Carrier, Shadow used all the Chaos Energy he had left (seemingly dying in the process) to teleport Robotnik to safety. His current whereabouts and state of mind remain uncertain, although his loyal assistant Grimer was shown maintaining a robotic duplicate of Robotnik to keep his master 'alive'. STC Online has also added some material to Kintobor's established history (see Kintobor). References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional dictators Category:Fictional viziers Category:Blog posts Category:Sonic the Hedgehog blog posts